Combustion engines may include exhaust systems to direct and, in some instances, treat exhaust gases emitted from the combustion engine. For instance, diesel engines may include exhaust system components to treat nitrogen oxide (NOx) compounds that may be emitted in the exhaust gas from the diesel engine. To reduce NOx emissions, a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) process may be implemented to convert the NOx compounds into more neutral compounds, such as diatomic nitrogen, water, or carbon dioxide, with the aid of a catalyst and a reductant. A SCR catalyst may be included in a catalyst chamber of an exhaust system, such as that of a vehicle or power generation unit. The exhaust system may include other components for the exhaust system, such as a diesel particulate filter (DPF), a diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC), or other components. The components for the exhaust system and/or other components are typically mounted to a vehicle chassis or power generation frame at fixed, predetermined positions. In some instances the components may need to be removed, such as for servicing and/or replacement.